Love Both Blows and Sucks
by Gin-n-Phonix
Summary: What you hear when your with Trowa and Quatre for 3 days. Only intended for Dirty Minds. R and R!
1. Sex?

Love both blows and sucks  
  
I got some help from my good friend Sandy when writing this.  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
~ ~ Day 1 ~ ~  
  
Quatre walked into he washroom followed by Trowa.  
  
"Hold shit." Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, lets get this started. Just stick it in there." Trowa instructed. "Like that."  
  
"Ugh! I think it's stuck!" Trowa exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, hold still. I'll pull it out." Quatre said. He grunted loudly.  
  
"It's not moving." Quatre cried.  
  
"C'mon! Just pull harder." Trowa encouraged. Quatre grunted again. After Quatre grunted repeatedly he yelled. "It's free." Followed by a loud crash.  
  
~ ~ Day 2 ~ ~  
  
Trowa and Quatre laid on their bed.  
  
"I'm so excited." Quatre squealed.  
  
"Yeah me too." Trowa agreed. There was silence for a brief moment until..  
  
"Damn! Those balls are huge!" Trowa exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Go faster." Quatre said.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can." Trowa cried.  
  
"Ugh, go a little to the left. Oh yeah. There." Quatre said.  
  
"Now go up." Quatre instructed. There was a grunt then a soft moan.  
  
"Ok now, take out your big guns." Quatre said. After that there was a lot of screaming and yelled.  
  
A few minutes later..  
  
"That's was fun." Quatre said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah.." Trowa agreed. He sounded a little exhausted.  
  
~ ~ Day 3 ~ ~  
  
"Trowa, I've never done this before. I'm scared." Quatre admitted.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you thought this. Just stick it in your mouth." Trowa said.  
  
"I don't know, it's so long and hard." Quatre complained.  
  
"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of." Trowa encouraged. Quatre nodded put the object into his mouth.  
  
"Good, good, now..suck." Trowa instructed. Quatre obeyed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah that's the way. Ok now. when liquid goes into your mouth, just swollow it." Trowa said. Quatre nodded his head. Quatre moaned softly.  
  
"This is good." He said.  
  
"Don't talk, you could choke." Trowa said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	2. what's REALLY going on

Love both blows and sucks  
  
I got some help from my good friend Sandy when writing this.  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
~ ~ Day 1 ~ ~  
  
Quatre walked into he washroom followed by Trowa. The two were dressed up as plumbers.  
  
"Hold shit." Quatre exclaimed. The toilet was beginning to overflow.  
  
"Yeah, lets get this started. Just stick it in there." Trowa instructed. "Like that." He pushed his plunger into the toilet.  
  
"Ugh! I think it's stuck!" Trowa exclaimed as he struggled to get his plunger out.  
  
"Okay, hold still. I'll pull it out." Quatre said. He grunted loudly. There was no luck, Trowa's plunger was stuck.  
  
"It's not moving." Quatre cried as he pulled harder.  
  
"C'mon! Just pull harder." Trowa encouraged. Quatre grunted again. After Quatre grunted repeatedly he yelled. "It's free." Followed by a loud crash. Quatre fell flat on the floor. Trowa leaned over the toilet and flushed it. The toilet was fixed.  
  
~ ~ Day 2 ~ ~  
  
Trowa and Quatre laid on their bed.  
  
"I'm so excited." Quatre squealed as he watched Trowa put the Tomb Raider disk into their Playstation.  
  
"Yeah me too." Trowa agreed. There was silence for a brief moment until..  
  
"Damn! Those balls are huge!" Trowa exclaimed in disbelief. Two big boulders were chasing Laura Craft.  
  
"Go faster." Quatre said.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can." Trowa cried. He pressed harder on the up button but it was no use.  
  
"Ugh, go a little to the left. Oh yeah. There." Quatre said. Trowa obeyed and Laura jumped over a row of spikes and into a large pit. The two boulders stopped chasing her and the walls began to enclose on her. Trowa panicked. He didn't know where to go until Quatre spotted a platform in the walls of the pit.  
  
"Now go up." Quatre instructed. There was a grunt when Laura got up the wall and then a soft moan after Trowa had used the healing kit on her.  
  
"Ok now, take out your big guns." Quatre said. Trowa did so and braced himself for what was going to happen next. He moved Laura forwards a few steps, then a huge tiger came jumping down from the ceiling. After that there was a lot of screaming and yelling.  
  
A few minutes later..  
  
"That's was fun." Quatre said with a sigh after the level was beaten.  
  
"Yeah.." Trowa agreed. He sounded a little exhausted. Beating that tiger wasn't very easy.  
  
~ ~ Day 3 ~ ~  
  
"Trowa, I've never done this before. I'm scared." Quatre admitted when Trowa handed him a popsicle.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you thought this. Just stick it in your mouth." Trowa said. Quatre opened the popsicle wrapper and gave it a funny look.  
  
"I don't know, it's so long and hard." Quatre complained.  
  
"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of." Trowa encouraged. Quatre nodded put the object into his mouth.  
  
"Good, good, now..suck." Trowa instructed. Quatre obeyed. The popsicle quickly melted in Quatre's mouth.  
  
"Yeah, yeah that's the way. Ok now. when liquid goes into your mouth, just swollow it." Trowa said. Quatre nodded his head. Quatre moaned softly. The popsicle continued melting in Quatre's mouth so he had to swollow a lot.  
  
"This is good." He said.  
  
"Don't talk, you could choke." Trowa said. Quatre took the popsicle out of his mouth and smiled at Trowa.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Don't forget to review. 


End file.
